The Panther and The Wolf
by PinkNitrous
Summary: After six years of being an enslaved guard for the "great" Joffrey Baratheon, Darius Ankereon wishes to return home. But after Ned hears of his plans, he wants the same for his oldest daughter. How can Darius help Sansa when she thinks Joffrey is the Gods greatest gift? OC/Sansa
1. Taken

" Valerie!" Young Lordling Darius Ankereon shouted for his sister who he saw not to far off. His twin sister's blue dress and black furs could even be seen in the moonlight. He had no idea what she was doing in the Allon forest. They were deep in the wood, far away from their castle, making her being out there an odd occurrence. For him, not so much. But he had a feeling he knew why she was in the woods. " Valerie what are you doing out here?"

Her small, heart shaped face turned to him quickly, and her aqua blue eyes widened. She'd looked like a doe in headlights, like she hadn't expected for anyone to be out there...or she hadn't expected to get caught. She jogged through the snow towards her brother. " Be quiet Darius!" she whispered harshly, her voice carrying through the cold winds.

She stopped when she reached him and stood in front of him. " No one is supposed to know I am here."

Darius raised a dark brow, " Well why are you here? Father told you to stay home." he reminded her.

He remembered the happening vividly, for it'd happened hours earlier. This outing to the forest was a special occasion, solely for Darius and his panther, Durik, and for only the eyes of the men and their respective panthers of the Ankereon line. It was a special ritual, that every Ankereon would experience when they reached the age of ten. That day had been his turn, and Valerie had obviously wanted apart of it. Even though, as a woman, she would never have the chance. Though Valerie was completely capable of being _the_ lady of Allon one day, she would never be. And Darius knew she hated that fact.

" I wanted to _see_. No Ankereon girl ever gets to see and I wanted to." Valerie answered, and a small frown found it's way to her face.

" You saw it all?" Darius asked, his hand involuntarily went to left hip, where the famous Ankereon scar had just been imprinted on his body. A panther scratch, given to him by his own Panther, started at his left hip went all the way up his side, and went through to where his shoulder blade met his spine. It was wrapped up, a blue colored syrup put in the wound so it _would_ leave a scar, but it still hurt. He couldn't complain, the idea that he was actually becoming a man, growing up, overjoyed him. And when the time came, and he was the lord of Allon, he'd get a matching scar on the other side, just like his father. Only the Lord of the house got those, and Darius was proud to eventually be one of them. This was only the first step.

" I saw everything, yes." Valerie nodded, putting a lock of hair out of her eye. " Even though I'm sure Durik might be a little angry with you...He didn't look to happy when you gave him his scars."

Yes, he remembered that. He did feel a little guilty, but Durik had to know it was only tradition. He had to give him scars along the left side of his body with his sword to be synonymous with his own scars. That's one of the reasons Durik wasn't with him now, he was just a tad bit upset.

" I know, but he'll get over it." Darius shrugged, " If he was human I think he'd understand." he chuckled, if only to brighten his sisters mood just a little. But it didn't work, she only shrugged.

He didn't know why exactly he didn't expect her to be upset about this. It seemed like throughout their lives, she was always let down. Overlooked. Because he was the oldest male, he would be looked to for everything, would inhabit all the responsibility, and she would get nothing.

" I'm sorry, Val." Darius said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" I know." She looked down at the snow below her briefly, and when her head came up and her eyes met his, she wore a completely different expression. She looked calmer, the moment spent looking at the ground was used to get her emotions under control. They both did that, it was easier to take a breather then to get too emotional.

She smiled, it wasn't completely realistic, but she was trying. She wanted to be proud of her brother, " Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked.

He nodded, " Of course, I can't sleep anyway." he linked his arms through his sisters and traveled through the woods, farther from his family's camp.

...

As they walked, they chatted about menial things, Darius didn't want to talk much else about the ritual, knowing it would upset her. He wanted to gush, but that would have to wait. Perhaps he'd tell his friends when they returned to Allon. He knew their other brother, Duricon would love to hear the story. And while Darius told him about that, Valerie could tell Elle, their sister, how upset she was. It was basically a win-win.

Interrupting his thoughts was the sound of crunching snow. It signaled other footsteps were near. No one was supposed to be there, and this bothered Darius. He looked over to his sister, who had also heard the noise.

" What's that?" Valerie whispered and Darius shrugged in response. Usually no one was in these woods, with the exception of the many animals who called it their home.

Darius' eyes scanned the forest, looking for the culprit. He didn't see anything but trees and snow. When he was just about ready to simply pass of the noise as a trick of the mind, a gold glint caught his eye. He followed it, and saw three men, all in gold armor. A symbol was carved in the middle, but he couldn't make out the shape, so he didn't know who they were.

He'd caught their eye at the same time they caught his, and they changed route towards them. The soldier leading the other two spoke as they walked closer. " You all shouldn't be out here." the first said.

" Lots of animals that would love you for supper." The second said, and the rest joined him in laughter.

Darius looked at Valerie, who stayed silent, but seemed nervous. He didn't get the happiest vibe from the men either, and opted to keep his mouth shut. He chose to keep calm though, and simply took his sisters hand. They turned, and began walking back towards the camp. If they could get to camp, their family would help them.

" Aye! You know it's rude to not speak back to your elders." Another voice, the third man, said. Darius didn't respond again and continued to walk but at a faster pace. The soldier sounded angry, and even though Darius was confident in his abilities, he was only armed with a small dagger, and he didn't think his sister had her bow or dagger with her.

He squeezed her hand, to reassure her it was alright after he felt her trembling slightly. " Just keep walking..." he whispered, and she nodded.

" Did you hear me?.!" He shouted, and Darius could hear the men starting to pick up their pace. Their longer legs enabled them to get closer to them quickly. This worried Darius. " Get back here!"

The twins began to run, there was no way they were getting caught by them. If they weren't killed, they would get injured. Nor Darius or Valerie had any time for that.

Their decision only angered the soldiers who also began to run. Darius and Valerie weaved in and out of the trees, needing to avoid them at all costs. They knew the forests like the back of their hand, they had played in them every day. They knew how to avoid simple trees.

But their tricks werent enough, and soon Darius felt a heavy armored hand on his shoulder. The soldier gripped it, and pulled it quickly towards him, causing Darius to fall backwards on the snow, bringing Valerie with him.

The newly gained injury burned against the biting cold, and Darius shouted out.

" You will _speak_ when we are talking to you, you little cunts!" The first solider shouted, putting his golden boot on Darius' chest, pushing him farther into the snow. It hurt so badly, he couldn't actually move.

" Now you'll get it." The man unsheathed his sword, and held the metal by the young lordling's neck. Darius could do nothing but look at the man, and try not to focus on the pain running through his body, the cold blade at his neck.

But then, he heard a cry, and the man fell over, dropping his weapon beside Darius. He sat up and glanced at the fallen soldier, already beginning to get to his feet, then over at his sister, who already was sat up, looking at the soldier. Darius followed her gaze to find Valerie's small dagger in the mans side! It had cut through the metal, and jammed into the skin. Blood had already began to leak out of it.

The man's friends had no idea what was going on, and were a bit shocked at Valerie's achievement. The whole scene had come to a standstill. Two men staring at Valerie, Valerie staring at the dagger, and Darius staring at the sword next to him.

It was probably going to be heavy, to heavy for him, but it was a weapon that would work much better than his own dagger. Quickly, everyone moved, like someone had suddenly pressed play.

Darius' small hands grabbed the sword next to him, and he jumped to his feet just as the two men lunged at Valerie. She screamed, and it carried throughout the entire forest.

Darius' heart stopped. They were going to hurt her. The other man would have to wait for now. The other two weren't expecting him now, regardless, he could get a hit or two off before the other got to his feet.

Darius lifted the sword above his head, and it took just about all his strength to slam the blade down. He stumbled as the sword lodged into the man's back, and he fell over on his side dead. The wound was jagged, but he'd done his job.

Darius had no time to celebrate this victory before the other man took notice. He let Valerie go, and raised a fist before slamming it into Darius' face. Darius' head snapped to the side, and he fell backwards into the snow, his head throbbed and he didn't move for a few moments until he realized the man coming closer to finish him off.

He reached down to his belt, and grabbed his own dagger, identical to Valerie's, and shoved the blade into the man's heart as he came for him. He was glad for the days and days of training he'd received in his younger years, for he wouldn't have gotten that stab in the heart so exactly.

He got to his feet once more, and grabbed Valerie's hand. He turned to her to check her over. She wasn't bleeding, but there was a red spot on her neck from the dead soldiers hand. It would leave a bruise.

The man she'd hurt was still on the ground, and therefore they still had time to get away. But Darius' wasn't sure he wanted to leave just yet. This was the kind of thing he'd been trained all of his life for. And when he got back to his father, and told him of his achievements, he would be proud. All of his family would be proud of him, and Darius wanted that feeling. It was his first time really in the thick of something, he wanted to be appreciated for it.

Valerie realized his decision before Darius had a chance to voice it. " No, no no no." she shook her head furiously, " You are _not_ staying. Let's _go." _she grabbed his hand and yanked him forward, trying to run back.

" No, I can't. I can take him, Valerie." Darius insisted, taking his hand out of her grip. He had to stay, he could do it.

" I don't _care_!" She shouted, growing irritated at Darius' stubbornness. This was really not the time for it. Darius could die if he stayed. He was skilled, but he'd just gotten lucky this time. His odds could be bad for the last soldier, and both of them knew it. But unlike Valerie, Darius wanted to go against those odds.

But, the fear in Valerie's eyes caused him to give in. He sighed, heavily. " Fine let's go." And they ran, without even looking at the man, who had risen to his feet by the time they gotten ten steps away.

He yelled nasty things at them as he ran, he'd put the pain aside, and ran on pure adrenaline. It'd worked out in the end, and soon he was just a step away. But it was the boy who he was mad at, he didn't care about Valerie. Valerie hadn't killed his men.

" I'm takin' ya. The both of ya if I have to!" he screamed.

He slung his arm out, and wrapped it around Darius' neck, yanking him back. And Darius felt a small blade against his neck, Valerie's.

Valerie, only a few steps ahead, looked back at her brother. Fear in her eyes. She looked between the soldier and him, and he could see that she was judging whether to do something. But she didn't have a weapon, and she only had two options: Try to help him, and possibly get caught in the process, or run home.

In a second she'd made her decision, and Darius knew what it was by a simple look...and he couldn't let her do it.

" Run." He said, trying not to say it too loudly, and cut his throat against the blade.

Valerie stopped and shook her head furiously, tears began to form in her eyes, " No!"

" Run!" Darius screamed, his voice sounded louder and more firm than it had ever been. This was a decision his father would have made, he knew. It was the most wise, most noble. He couldn't drag his sister down with him.

She jumped at the fierceness in his tone, and with one last lingering look, she turned and took off, disappearing in the trees.

" Mm. I'm gonna have fun with you boy."

Darius said nothing, his face fell as he thought of the journey before him. He let a simple tear fall from his eye, cursing the gods for letting this happen to him. An exciting, happy night had taken a turn for the worst.

Then his face went hard, and he decided no one would ever see him weak. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction. He would bear whatever would come to him, and he would do it with pride.

He was an Ankereon after all. Everlasting Strength was the motto, and he would be a damn good example of that.


	2. Condemned

Darius sat in the back of a carriage. It was dark, and dirty, and Darius could do nothing but sit. He'd been in their for...well, he didn't know. He wasn't told where he was going, only that he would be punished severely for his actions.

He really didn't get it, seeing as he'd only protected his sister and himself. What else was he supposed to do? But apparently it hadn't been the right decision.

The carriage was getting to be a bit much. He hadn't eaten or had anything to drink for a dayS, (his captor really only gave him anything when he felt it necessary), he was uncomfortable in such a small space, and it seemed that they farther they traveled, the hotter it got in the carriage. It left to him to assume they were traveling south. That worried Darius. He knew nothing about the south. How would he find his way home?

A peculiar sound found it's way to his ears. He scotted against the wood of the carrriage, and listened. He heard lots of people talking, shouting, laughing. He was left confused. But the carriage slowed, and he could only assume he was at his destination. Eventually it stopped, and Darius turned to look at the exit, waiting for the doors to open.

The sun blinded him when the soldier opened the door. Darius squinted, trying to reduce the harshness of it. He didn't like the dark too much, but he also didn't like the sun frying his eyeballs. " Let's go." His arms were yanked forward, and he was dragged out, and brought to his feet.

The soldier kept a steady grip on his arm, and Darius looked around, trying to figure out exactly where he was. It was obviously a city, that was for certain, and he obviously was no longer in the north. His assumption had been correct.

" Where are we?" he said, his voice sounding raspy and underused. He hadn't talked since he'd been taken, and if his curiousness hadn't overcame him, he still wouldn't have spoken.

The soldier looked at him, his expression sour. " Kings Landing." he answered simply, and Darius' mouth dropped.

_Kings Landing? _He repeated in his head. That was entirely to far to run from if he ever got the chance. Why Kings Landing? There would really only be one reason he would need to be taken there...

Darius found himself in the throne room. Plenty of well dressed people stood in the large room, staring at him. Some were obvious about it, others? Not so much. He didn't much like it, the way they were examining him. But it was all he could focus on. The king had not yet entered, and therefore there was nothing else to do...but think.

His father, Valerik Ankereon, was good friends with the King. Himself, Ned Stark, and Robert had been close throughout the rebellion. So, if what his captor said was true and he was to be punished, he could only hope that his friendship with his father would make the sentence less severe. He hadn't done anything really. Protecting his sister wasn't a crime.

He was tapped on the shoulder, and he turned around to see a man, who was just as dirty as he was, and Darius could only assume he'd been locked up too. He was old, wore rags, and his hair was dirtied. Probably hadn't been maintained in months...maybe years.

" You don't look afraid." he said to Darius, and Darius shrugged. He'd made it a point not to, it was never good to show weakness. Darius was glad to know it was paying off.

" I'm not." Darius said, " I have nothing to be afraid of."

Soon a voice was heard, and everyone in the room lowered their heads. Darius looked up to see the King come in, and take a seat on the throne. He was followed by a boy just about his age, with a blonde head of hair and blue eyes, dressed in fancy garb. He stood alongside his father.

" Alright, let's get to it then." The King said loudly, and one of the guards nodded.

" Bring in the first criminal." He demanded.

" Good luck." Said the old man.

Darius was thrown forward. His head knocked on the marble ground below him and he gritted his teeth, again trying not to show weakness. He got to his knees and kept his eyes at the ground as his captor explained why he was there.

" He killed two of my men when we were traveling through the Allon forest." He explained. " He simply attacked us, with no-."

" That's not true!" Darius said, his head snapping up. He glared at the soldier who was lying through his teeth. He wasn't telling all the facts. Robert slammed his fist on the throne.

" Quiet!" Robert yelled, cutting the both of them off. His eyes went to the soldier, not Darius, " You mean to tell me that that little boy killed two of your men? You're part of the kingsguard and you couldn't take on a little boy!"

The soldier realized how idiotic they sounded. Darius almost laughed, but decided against it, and looked back down at the ground and let the King continue. The King scanned the soldiers body and noticed the dried blood on his armor.

" By all the gods, did he get you too?" Robert asked.

" Well, yes, your grace, but-" Robert groaned loudly.

" I officially relieve you of your position." He said, irritation obvious in his tone. If his solider couldn't handle a little boy, he didn't need him. " Get out."

The man sounded as if he was about to cry, " But, your grace-"

" Get out!" The man quickly turned around, and was out of the throne room within seconds.

" Now you." The King said. Darius couldn't deny he was beginning to be slightly afraid. Here he was, in Kings Landing, about to be given a sentence. His decision to defend his sister, could very well cost him his life. " Look at me when I am speaking to you."

Darius' head looked up at the King. He didn't seem to be that upset, albeit he was probably a bit irritated to find that his men were incapable of defending themselves against a boy. He refused to be intimidated though, especially in front of someone so important. He kept the neutral expression on his face.

" I should have you killed." Robert said. " What is your name?"

" Darius of House Ankereon." Darius said, and King Robert's eyes widened. A look of realization came to his face.

" House Ankereon. Darius?" King Robert said, Darius nodded, " I haven't seen you in years."

Darius was glad he recalled exactly who he was. He hoped it would make his punishment less severe. The king already seemed a little more at ease. Just a little. " Stand, boy."

Be brought himself to his feet, glad to be off of the floor.

" Why would you do this?" King Robert said. He wanted to explain the whole thing, but he was worried that the King wouldn't believe him, and think that he was simply trying to cover for himself. He knew Rob would bring back the soldier if necessary and even though their father's were friends, he would never believe.

" I apologize your grace." Darius said simply, trying to look as apologetic as possible.

King Robert sighed, it seemed he was faced with a dilemma. " I don't want to punish you, your father would have my head. " he chuckled, and the room chuckled with him. " But an act like this...you need to have a consequence."

Suddenly everyone but the King and the Prince bowed their heads. Darius didn't quite know what was going on, until he looked and saw another regal figure entering the room. The Queen.

" Perhaps he should work off his punishment instead." She suggested, looking at her husband. He didn't return her look but instead looked back at Darius. His fingers busied with his beard as he thought, he was considering it.

The small blonde boy looked at Darius and then back at his father. " He can be my guard!" he said loudly. The crowd laughed, but Joffery was quite serious. The King even looked as if it was a good idea. Darius, didn't think so.

His face paled. Being Joferry's guard was not an ideal job. He'd heard that the boy was nothing but a nuisance. Then he knew why Robert would even think of agreeing. Being Joffery's guard would be a punishment indeed.

" It won't be that bad boy." Robert laughed, and Joffery did too, but for different reasons. Robert knew it wasn't going to be the best experience, but Joffery was excited to simply have someone his age to be around. " I promise."

" It's decided then?" Joffery asked, his blue eyes hopeful.

" Yes." Robert nodded once. " Darius of House Ankereon is to be my son, Joffery's guard until I release him from his duty."

He looked to Darius, " I will tell your Father, and if you'd like, have some of your things sent to King's Landing."

Darius nodded slowly, he couldn't say no, no matter how much he wanted. He would have to be the Prince's guard until Robert Baratheon deemed it unnecessary.

The King had said it wouldn't be too bad, but not even The King could promise that.


	3. Six Years

SIX YEARS LATER...

Darius stood on the balcony of his upscale room in the King's castle. He'd just woken up after another night of little sleep. It'd been happening a lot lately, his loss of sleep. But by now he was used to it. Every year at around the same time, during the anniversary of his capture this would happen. He didn't like it, but now he was used to it, even though he shouldn't be.

The past six years had been hard. Every day he missed his family and his home more and more. He would always think about what they were doing, how they were doing, whether they missed him. He'd get letters from either Valerie or his father, Valerik, but they were few and far in between. They used to send them more frequently, but they started to slim up. Darius had assumed the guard had been instructed not to have them delievered. He didn't know if it was true, but whether it was or not he could do nothing about it. This wasn't Allon, he had no control over anything. He was starting to get used to it even though it still made him uneasy.

Actually, most times when he was told what to do it made him uneasy. For ten years he was used to bossing people around. He wasn't necessarily 'in charge', his father handled that. But being bossed around like he was in King's Landing, having to obey each and every word that came out of Joffery and Robert's mouth was tiring. His attitude by no means was completely under control, he'd gotten punished many times for it, but it was getting better.

Besides, who could honestly keep their full composure around the biggest ass in the realm?

Speaking of the biggest ass. There was his voice. " And so it begins." he mumbled.

Darius' head turned to the side towards the sound. Joffrey sounded a little pissed off. Whoever he was yelling at was getting an earful, and the target of his anger was un-responsive. Darius had no doubt it was his betrothed, Sansa. It always was. He had a problem with everyone it seemed, Sansa was no exception.

Like most times, it was up to him to mediate the problem. With a sigh, he turned from the balcony, back into his room, and out into the hallway. In only a few steps he was at the prince's door. It was ajar. Nosey, Darius stood right outside the threshold to get in on the conversation.

" Your father needs to hold his tongue." Joffery said, his volume louder than necessary seeing as Sansa was standing less than two steps in front of him. "If he keeps this mindset that he can tell me what to do, there will be a problem."

" I assure you he has your best interest in mind, your grace." Sansa said. Immediately after he could hear a gasp, and a sound like a growl coming from Joffery. He took that moment and stepped in. Neither noticed his entrance.

Joffrey had his hands gripped around the collar of her dress. He was in her face, their noses inches from touching. His blonde brows were furrowed, menacing. Sansa on the other hand looked as scared as she could possibly be. Her face reddened, probably from pain and, judging by the watering he could see in her eyes, fear.

" You're hurting me." Sansa let out.

" You will tell him to let up Sansa." Joffrey growled, ignoring her words.

Darius had had enough.

He didn't know Sansa too well. He'd met her when he was a small child and then saw her again when Joffrey and the rest of the royal family had traveled to Winterfell to meet the Starks. He hadn't originally known that Joffrey and Sansa were to be introduced and married, and he'd tried his luck. He was a flirt at heart, he couldn't help himself, she was a beautiful girl. But she had obviously shut him down quickly, and a Prince was more appealing than a guard.

He had been a little irritated, but didn't think much of it. And no matter the slight irritation with her, he didn't think it was just for Joffrey to treat her in such a way. She'd done nothing, and she didn't deserve it. No one deserved Joffrey's cruetly, but especially a girl who'd done nothing to him. A girl who was to be his wife.

He walked quickly forward, and grabbed Joffrey's hand, " Let her go, Joff." he said, " A fault of her father is no fault of hers."

Joffrey glared at Darius, looked at him like he was absolutely nuts. If any other man had done that, the cruel Prince would have his arm chopped off. Darius got a little room to slide. He was Joffrey's only, confidante. Only person he had to relate to, and if he lost Darius' 'friendship' he'd have a problem.

His light blue eyes darted between Sansa and Darius as he made his decision. Darius glared back, letting him know how serious he was. He needed to stop treating the girl he'd one day wed so disrespectfully.

" Joffrey..." Darius said lowly. Finally, Joffrey's lips formed a straight line, and he released his grip. With a whimper, Sansa backed up a few steps, out of Joffrey's reach. She looked at the ground, not making eye contact with either of them.

_Realizing what you've gotten into, huh? _Darius thought to himself, before letting go of Joffrey's arm. Joffrey brushed himself off and shot a look at Sansa once more before looking back at Darius.

" Fine then." Joffrey said. He turned and walked out of the door, walking casually and trying not to act like he'd gotten bested by his guard.

Darius took a quick moment, and walked up to Sansa. " I'm sorry." he said sincerely, " You know how he is." he added on.

If she didn't know how irrational the boy was by now, she'd never know. She seemed so blind sometimes, he felt sorry for her.

Sansa looked up, her face was still red, but it seemed that she'd mostly had it under control. " It's fine." she said softly" My father upset him, I understand."

She couldn't sound more blind. At least she was loyal, Darius thought. He didn't know if it was the wisest choice, but it would get her in a lot less trouble than he'd been in in his time here .Joffrey already didn't like Ned, she didn't need more flak.

Darius sighed, " You should probably go. I'll keep Joffrey occupied for the day." he suggested. She nodded slowly. " My lady." he bowed slightly, before exiting the room. He saw Joffrey right away, a little farther down the hallway.

He caught up quickly and stood beside him. He was fuming. " She's so annoying and...and impudent."

Darius laughed. There was him, overreacting like usual. Joffrey glared at his humor. " She's really not bad at all. She's a beautiful girl..."

" I don't care if she's beautiful." Joffrey said bitterly. He looked straight ahead for a moment before looking back at him. " But apparently she loves me, and mother says I must marry her. So I'll have to go along."

" I still don't understand why you're not okay with that." Darius chimed. He wouldn't have a problem with it, had he been in the boy's shoes.

" I'd rather marry someone more...experienced." Joffrey said, his blonde brows raising to the top of his head.

Darius let out a chuckle and nudged the Prince's side.. A good joke. Though if Joff got the chance, he would have no clue what to do. Even if he did, it would most likely be a scary sight. No matter.

" So, my father is due to return tomorrow. We have one more day of freedom." Joffrey said, turning to him. King Robert had been out on a hunting trip the last few days, it'd been an annual thing. Darius had wanted to attend, but alas, he had other, _blonde_ matters to attend to. Hopefully he'd get to go the next time if he asked permission. " How shall we spend it?"

" Well, wisely of course." Darius said, " But it is your decision, your grace." It was always.

A squire ran walked briskly down the hallway, catching up to the two. " My Prince, the Queen wishes to speak to you..."

" About what?" Joffrey sighed, he had no interest in speaking with his mother. He never did.

" She did not tell me that much information. Only that she wishes to speak with you. She says it's important." He bowed and then trotted off.

Joffery's lips scrunched up as he thought. " I might have something in mind." He looked at Darius and slowly a smirk spread across his face. " That is, if you're willing to get into a little trouble."

A matching smirk found it's way to Darius' face. " When have _I_ ever been afraid of trouble?"

...

Joffrey and Darius ran through the hallways, dodging squires who repeatedly kept looking for them, wanting the Prince's presence in the Queen's bedroom. But now, the stakes had raised slightly. In Darius' rearview he'd noticed a man. He definitely wasn't a squire, and he didn't look like he'd give up searching for them.

It had been Sandor, and he was determined enough to keep up after them.

" He'll catch us!" Said Joffrey as they both traveled through the exit of the castle, they were now on the road leading to the city. Joffrey's clothes flapping in the wind, Darius' armor clanking at every step.

" Not if we keep running!" Darius laughed, and Joffrey laughed along. One of his rare, non-sadistic smiles appeared on his face.

It was times like these when he didn't think being in King's Landing was so bad. Joffrey was an ass, but not always, not when he was like this. And then it made Darius think they could actually be serious friends. But then he'd turn around and act like he was earlier, and it made him unsure of the entire thing.

They flew through the city, dodging everyone in their path. But with everyone they dodged, Sandor dodged too. He was keeping up pretty well seeing as he hadn't upped his speed.

" Maybe we need to go into a building. We can hide." Joffrey suggested after looking back and seeing Sandor's face once again.

" Good idea." Darius glanced around the road, trying to look for a proper place to go into. So far there were nothing but small houses and carts littering the streets. They wouldn't do well hiding behind a cart, and a home owner would quickly rat them out if confronted by Sandor.

Darius almost gave up, and then decided a busier place would be desirable. He located a tavern right at the corner of the road. He looked over at the Prince, " There."

They slipped into the crowd, sliding in the door with ease. They knew they had limited time before Sandor rushed in the door behind him. Tables were full of people, drunk out of their minds. Surprising seeing as it had only been midday.

" We could sit at a table. Merge."

" Right, because he wouldn't spot us then?" Darius rolled his eyes at Joffrey's plan. He really hadn't been doing this for long had he?

Darius's eyes quickly went to the bar. " There, hide behind the counter." he looked behind him and saw no one, but he knew he'd be there soon. " Quickly now."

They took off, unnoticed by the people minding their own. They were behind the counter in less than five seconds. They sat down and pushed their backs against the wood, trying to be as small as possible, even though it was difficult. With Darius being six feet and growing and the Prince only an inch shorter, it wasn't easy to be small. The owner looked down at them, confused out of his mind.

They both chuckled, and Joffrey looked up at the bartender, " You will not say a word." he told him. He nodded quickly.

" And give us a bottle of the strongest you have." Darius added, getting an odd look from Joffrey he shrugged, " What? We might be here for a while.."

" Right." Joffrey grinned, and took the grey flask when it was handed to him. The bartender looked back at the bar, pretending he'd never seen the two, just like Joffrey asked.

He took the first sip, and then handed it to Darius who took more than a sip, gulping a considerable amount down. His face scrunched and he shook his head, dealing with the bitterness in his own odd way. He handed the bottle back.

" How do you stomach it like that?" He asked. He put the bottle to his lips, and tried to mimick his friend, but mid gulp he coughed, the liquid spewing out onto the wall in front of him. Darius laughed, a little too loud, but quickly lowered the volume.

Joffrey pushed the bottle to him, and coughed once more.

" Well, living with you, I've had a lot of practice." Darius said, slightly joking. Well, not really joking at all. He put a smile on his face regardless, trying to make his statement believable. Joffrey took it as a joke, and chuckled in response.

Darius went quiet. He was so odd, Joffrey. A joker, a boy of fun one minute, and the next, it was like he was evil personified. He didn't know anyone could do that, and he didn't understand. " You know, you are not so bad when you're like this, Joffrey." he said, aloud.

Joffrey's face went blank. His head slowly turned towards Darius's and Darius went quiet. Joffrey looked a little angry to him, Darius hadn't meant for that to happen. Maybe he should've kept his mouth shut.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Joffrey asked, eyes narrowing.

Darius didn't say a word. He didn't know how to explain. Surely if he did, the day would quickly go sour. So he didn't say anything, and their eyes were completely locked on each other. Darius was just waiting to see what was going to happen.

Suddenly, Joffrey's face softened and he broke into laughter. Darius let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Slowly, he chuckled, and then finally let loose also laughing. That had been a close one, he had been probably seconds away from getting into a _lot_ of trouble.

He let his head lull back, and immediately made contact with another set of eyes.

" Damnit." Darius cursed. He jumped up and grabbed Joffrey's arm, bolting for the back door. Once glance back and there Sandor was, his large hands on his waist, watching them go out of the back door.

" Close one!" Joffrey said. They were on the streets once against, passing by shocked civilians but thinking nothing of it.

" Lucky for us I saw him first!" He said, having to shout above the crowd. Once again they looked back behind them, but by doing that, they weren't able to avoid a mobile merchants cart that appeared in their way. Once they snapped their heads forward, they collided with it, both of them falling back onto the ground, the merchants wares falling ontop of them.

Darius knew it was their fault, and didn't get to angry. Joffrey on the other hand...

His face turned a bright red, and he jumped to his feet. His hands fisted, he'd pulled them in so tight they were turning white. " I should have you killed, you bastard!" he fumed. " You've just injured your Prince!"

_Here we go again_... Darius groaned, getting to his feet.

" Stop being such a wimp, Joffrey." Darius commented. He barely got to finish his sentence before Joffrey's head whipped back, and he shot him a glare so intense, even Darius backed off.

" Shut up! You have no say in this!" Joffrey turned back to the boy who had been pushing the cart. He was shivering, looking between the two like he was about to be attacked. " What is your name!"

" Garrett...Garrett Toneus, your grace." He said, bowing his head, but it didn't stop his shaking.

" Arrest him Darius!" Joffrey looked back at him, fire in his eyes.

Darius didn't want to. After all, it wasn't Garrett's fault. Joffrey and himself hadn't been paying attention, and to Garrett, it probably had seemed as if they'd appeared out of the blue. He couldn't have avoided them.

" Joffrey, let's think about-"

" Arrest him!" Joffrey screamed. Darius sighed, this was the part of him he didn't like. Being told what to do once again.

" Yes, your grace." Darius mumbled bitterly. He walked up to the boy, and just a step away from him, heard armor in the distance.

" Darius!" A low voice growled from behind him. " Joffrey!"

Sandor. He knew before turning around. He looked at Joffrey, " We can either run, or arrest the boy, your grace."

Joffrey sighed, but looked at Garret. " I'm not finished with you Garrett Toneus." he said, and looked back at Darius, " We run."

They both moved quickly, once again avoiding the large guard, but as soon as they moved they were bumped into again. A squire it was, shouting the Prince's name. They ignored him, until he said something particularly grabbing.

" It's the King, your grace!"

Joffrey and Darius stopped in their tracks and turned to face the squire. Confused expressions covered their faces, " What about him?" Joffrey asked.

" He has returned, and he's fatally injured." The squire replied.

" Fatally injured?" Joffrey repeated. Wondering if he heard correctly.

The squire sighed, " He's dying, Prince Joffrey." he said, and Joffrey's mouth dropped.

" Let's go." Darius said quickly, and Joffrey, the squire and himself steered their running towards the castle.


	4. Fakeout

Darius stood against the wall of the King's bedroom, with Queen Cersei to his right and Sandor to his left. The entire room had a melancholy feel to it. Both Darius and Joffrey thought that it was possible that the squire had been more dramatic than necessary. They all thought it was probable that it was a decently sized wound, but it could be taken care of.

Once they entered the room, they were proven wrong.

Joffrey kneeled at the King's bedside, speaking to his father for what would be the last time. Darius wasn't very interested in their conversation though. Not only did he feel as if he would be intrusive, but other things were on his mind.

Home.

King Robert, the one that'd verbally chained him there at the age of ten was dying. He remembered his words verbatim.

_"Darius of House Ankereon is to be my son, Joffrey's, guard until I release him from his duty."_

Now the problem was, how was he supposed to release him if he was dead?

Don't get him wrong, Darius had a strong bond with the man. He'd known the King since he was a child; he was close enough to him to call him uncle, just like he did Eddard Stark. But he had been here too long, he wanted to go home. He needed his life back, and he needed Robert to let him go, today. Or he'd never be let go because he never gave the final word.

" I was never cut out to be a father..."

Joffrey's face fell, he knew his father was dissapointed in him. Truly it wasn't all his fault. Joffrey was just a little...well, crazy. It was weird though; the look on his face. Darius had never seen him so sad. Joffrey stood, looked into his father's eyes and walked quickly out the door, Sandor and Cersei at his heels.

" I failed that boy..." Robert sighed, or tried too, instead it was a troubled cough. Yes, there was no doubt that he was on his way out.

This was his chance. He needed to ask. Now or never.

" It's not your fault, " Darius said, and walked up to the King's bed. He took a breath and kneeled on the floor next to him. He tried to avoid looking down, the blood was leaking into the bed slightly. It wasn't a pretty sight at all.

" Ah, I would have to aruge with you on that one." He said, he attempted to chuckle, but it also turned into a hearty cough.

Darius didn't want to stall much longer, but he realized he didn't exactly want to burden him with talk. He had to this though. He looked at the man, but couldn't form the words.

" What is it, boy?" the King asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

" I want to go home, Uncle." Darius said, sounding more defeated than he'd ever been. The idea of home, it gave him a feeling words couldn't begin to describe. " I want your permission to go back home."

Robert raised a black brow, as if surprised Darius had had the guys to ask. But much to Darius' surprise, he nodded. " Yes... Yes, you I grant you permission to return to Allon. You're work here is done."

Darius' aqua blue eyes widened, and his heart picked up pace. Did he hear correctly. " Really?"

Robert nodded, " I had hoped that maybe.." he coughed, " You'd be able to tough Joffrey up. But I swear it's no use with that boy.." he sighed, and looked at the wall in front of him, temporarily lost in thought. It was a shame he didn't think to highly of his son, but sometimes you couldn't change people. Robert had just come to terms with that about his son.

He looked back at Darius and continued, " And even though I know you hate him..."

" I don-"

" Oh hush boy, don't lie." Robert cut in, and then he continued, " And even though I know you hate him, you served him well." he put a sweaty hand on Darius' shoulder briefly, " You deserve your freedom, Darius." he said.

Suddenly Darius face felt hot. He was in a state of confusion. Both happiness and sadness flowed in him. He was happy, so damn happy he was going to be home, back to his family in some days, but he was also sad. He might not have liked Joffrey, or any of the Lannisters, but he did like Robert. Robert was like family, and he wasn't just leaving him behind, Robert was _really_ leaving this world.

And now, all Darius needed was official papers, so he wouldn't be asked wether he was lying when someone asked him why he was leaving the castle with his things. He opened his mouth to ask, and was cut off by the opening of the large metal door behind him.

He looked back and saw his other 'uncle', Eddard Stark coming into the room. " Hello, Darius."

" Ned." Darius said. He brought himself to his feet. There would be no time to ask for the letter. He turned back to Robert, and gripped his hand," Goodbye, Uncle."

Robert nodded slowly, " Goodbye Darius." he said. Darius then let go and turned to leave the two friends to their own goodbyes, and heard Robert's voice behind him. " And tell your father I said goodbye, alright?"

Darius nodded, " Will do." he said back. The sadness came over him again, a funny but familiar feeling in his throat appeared, and he fought the tears back. He hadn't cried since he left Allon. He wouldn't do it now. " Everlasting Strength." he said to himself as he walked through the door, and down the hallway to his room.

Then he thought, he would be able to really bring that motto to life when he returned to his family. He did last through all this years, he made it and he was still strong. " Thank all the gods!" he said loudly, his voice echoing. He took off into a run to his room, and made it there in less than five minutes.

He looked around, grabbing only what was necessary. All that was was his box of letters from home, he needed nothing else but a bit of gold for food and drink for his journey. He attached the pouch of gold to his belt, put the box of letters under his arm, and raced to the stables, getting across the castle in minutes.

The stables stunk as always, and the smell of waste and hay filled his nose, but he couldn't find the will to care. He'd deal with a little stink if that meant he could see his family again, and he would.

He hopped on the horses back, and petted the horse. " I'm going to take you to Allon." he said, " You'll love it more than this place."

" Just what do you think you're doing." A voice said.

It definitely wasn't the horse. Darius didn't even want to turn around. He knew the voice. He wished he didn't, and he wish he could ignore it, and he wished he could just tell the horse to go off as fast as it could.

He looked back and saw Joffrey, a smug look on his face. " I'm going home." he said in a monotone. " The King granted me permission to go home."

Joffrey looked a little hurt. But as quick as the expression appeared it vanished. He looked more than a little mischevious, " Well, that was the old King then." he said, " My father has passed. I'm the King now, and I revoke your grant Darius Ankereon."

Darius's heart dropped. Not only was Robert dead, but Joffrey was now the King. No, that wasn't possible. " You can't...You can't do that." he said, his brows narrowing.

" I can..and I have." Joffrey chuckled.

Darius couldn't believe it. " Why would you want to keep me here?" Darius asked, " You have the entire city watch, the kingsguard at your side, you do not need me, Joffrey! _I can leave_!" he yelled. He wasn't going to let Joffrey take home away from him, _again._

" No! I command you stay and you will stay! Disobeying me is treason!" Joffrey yelled, his face reddening.

Darius stared him down, but this time, he wasn't scared like he'd been in the bar. He was just angry, so incredibly angry. His fists bunched at his sides. If he could, he would've smacked one across the new King's face.

After minutes of silence, Joffrey spoke, " Dismount your horse, and come back inside." he said. He smiled devishly. " We have to go to court. Ned is in for a surprise."


End file.
